User talk:The Scotsman
Welcome to my talk page! Please use common courtesy when messaging me on this page. *When making a complaint about another user, or using evidence, please provide the time and date, and a link to their user page. *Signature requests : Please provide me with the image or font you want, and text ( Optional ), and I will make it for you. *Anything else : Just leave a message. Make sure that you sign your post! Also, I archive my talk page the first of every month, so, you need to tell me if you needed something and it was archived without me knowing. HAPPY BIRTHDAY Have a happy birthday! #FatCat http://www.5z8.info/killgays_w6t1fk_cockfights Happy Birthday Scotty! Happy birthday scotty, Sorry if I haven't been doing much lately, Im horribly sick from a so-said Virus thatt hitting through Houston, But Besides that, Happy birthday Scot! May much good follow you! 16:39, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Re: Chat I'm avaliable now? Kopf Alexander Kroshbon (talk) Server When will the server be up? I'm only asking because since mas resigned we're going to have to come up with someone else to take his place as head builder of the MC Server. ahem hi can we talk? kthxbai 20:35, October 10, 2014 (UTC) aka allison sperklez Proposal (From PM) so near spawn, we have a small structure with a few hoppers and a chest full of books. players can request something to be built (by me) and include a payment in diamonds for the build. small build is 25, medium is 50, and large is 100 diamonds. the hoppers lead to an underground area full of chests where i can check for requests, then make sure the payment is proper, then begin building. it's up to the discretion of the builder to decide what category the requested build fits into. i am done 23:20, October 16, 2014 (UTC) The letter appears to be attatched haphazardly to a piece of paper added onto it. If it was something like an Obsidian bunker, or an end portal then it would be entirely relient on who has the most diamonds for survival. @Blau nothing like that would be allowed. 00:23, October 17, 2014 (UTC) It still ruins the feel of having to collect resources though. Maybe if you could trade a large amount of diamonds for a small amount of rare resources to build said structure. In all fairness, you would have to collect a large amount of diamonds in exchange for some sort of structure. The amount of diamonds would equate to the size of the build. 00:30, October 17, 2014 (UTC) What. What exactly was I banned for? 0.0 The6thMaster (talk) 04:17, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Scot, I'd like to know why I was infinitely banned on chat. I would understand if it was a reasonable ban, like 1 day or 1 week, but infinite, seems rather ludicrous. I ask politely for you to shorten my ban. I understand that arguing is bad, and I'm sorry for annoying you in that way. All I ask is that my ban be shortened accordingly. Sincerely, The 7th Master P.S. As truth has it, those socks are not mine. I gave you a list of all my socks months ago and I'm telling you, no sock accounts have been made since that point. Whoever those socks belong to, they must have quite the grudge against me. Get the server up! NAO!!!!!!!! Hello Hi Scotteh! It's me Hannah. I wanted to meet with you on chat soon. I wanted to discuss something with you. Thanks and have a good day/night! :P 00:37, October 30, 2014 (UTC)Hannah Bluefeather Can I have poland please? Found you a skin. http://www.planetminecraft.com/skin/scottish-highlander-435623/ 01:23, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Re: Chat Now? Joseph Grey - Talk [[Policies| @Admins]]